


G I F T E D

by KaeLash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angels, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg, Soulmates, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeLash/pseuds/KaeLash
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are fallen archangels born from the two most powerful divine clans to ever exist: the Uzumaki clan of Divine Winds and the Uchiha clan of Divine Fire. They are both gifted angels with the rare power of casting and elemental manipulation. They discover on Sasuke's 18th birthday that they are True Soulmates and were fated to bridge both powerful clans together. Although, not everyone is happy about their holy union. Naruto and Sasuke must navigate their way through their new life together while facing threats on their family, their lives and their newly formed kingdom.RATED M for Mature Content and Magical Violence ‼️





	1. Angels and Demons, Demons and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second NaruSasu fic! This story will be told in a series of flashbacks and some present day scenes. I'm hoping it's not too confusing. This is my very first time writing an action packed plot with fantasy elements.  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He belongs to Sasuke...obviously. ;)
> 
> WARNING: Rated M for MATURE CONTENT & LANGUAGE ‼️

 

  _ **Present Day**_

 

The prominent crash on the lower level of their home had shaken them frantically out of their slumber. Naruto quickly chanted and expelled a strong blast of air and cocooned it around their entire room. Wisps of violent wind moved protectively around him and Sasuke to shield them from harm.

 

“Naruto? What was that?!” Sasuke asked frantically, his long, dark hair blowing dramatically around in the fray of his husband's protection spell.

 

“I'm not sure, love. I'll go check. Do not leave this room”. The blonde wind user moved to get out of their bed and inspect the commotion downstairs.

 

“Wait!” The small raven moved quickly to his husband's side and looked up at him with an unpleasant scowl. “Don't try to be a hero, dobe. I can protect us too”.

 

“Not in your condition. Do not argue with me about this, Sasuke. It's too soon”. The older blonde said steadily in his deep voice. His dark blue eyes were burning with conviction. He moved out of the bedroom quickly and made his way downstairs.

 

The Uzumaki’s hands were glowing with divine light. He was prepared to fight.

 

Sasuke was not happy about being left behind. He was not helpless! He could still fight! It was true his gifts had become unstable recently but it was only normal after what his body went through.

 

The frustrated Uchiha sat back on the bed and put his two palms together. The seal on his shoulder shone and he whispered the holy writ of his clan. Only the most powerful archangels could perform such spells.

 

 

**_“I implore thee all seeing eyes, so that I may watch over my idiot husband. Vision”._ **

 

  
The fallen raven whispered out his divine command. He opened his eyes and felt them transform into the most powerful ocular spell of his clan: The Sharingan. His black pupils bled into a bright scarlet red.

 

Once his eyes had activated, he looked through the walls of his home to see what danger Naruto was facing.

 

The raven gasped and shook in restless anger.

 

There were demon intruders in their home. He could sense at least 12 of them. Their auras were black and vile and they had come to inflict harm on the family of angels.

 

A union between the two most powerful angel clans did not sit well with everyone. Especially not with demons. The marriage of the youngest gifted Uchiha heir to the strongest gifted Uzumaki of his generation was a widely talked about phenomenon. Naruto and Sasuke had the power to move mountains and end the war between angels and demons that was raging on.

 

Sasuke had figured they would be targeted sooner or later. Especially now that all kingdoms knew he was currently more vulnerable and still healing. This was the perfect opportunity for their enemies to catch them off guard.

 

The demons were relentless. The Uchiha saw his blonde husband fighting against the intruders with only a portion of his angelic strength.

 

Naruto used his combat style well in an actual fight and Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he showed off his skill and brute strength to take down the masked assailants.

 

The blonde wind user manipulated the air around his enemies and used it to his advantage. The strong, violent wisps of wind raged and incapacitated each demon one by one.

 

Naruto stealthily swept his shirtless body underneath their couch and blasted it into three of the demons. His fighting style was much more evasive than Sasuke's.

 

He would never allow the enemy to get too close to him. His agility and focus was admirable. There was a reason Naruto was hailed as the most powerful archangel of his generation in the Uzumaki clan.

 

The golden spiral seal on his toned stomach shone brightly as he pushed the limits on his spells.

 

 

**_  
“Winds that move the heavens and the skies, manifest yourself and protect my heart in physical form. Shield”._ **

 

 

  
Sasuke saw through his Sharingan that Naruto was casting his signature protection spell.

 

  
Suddenly the entirety of their room was once again surrounded by wisps of gentle wind. Naruto had called a portion of his elemental power to protect Sasuke.

 

The long haired raven felt his cheeks blush red at Naruto's word choice for his spell.

 

The blonde had implied that Sasuke was his heart. This made the raven feel warm inside although he'd never admit it to his husband out loud.

 

Casting was normally not Naruto's strong suit, his elemental physical attacks were far stronger and more effective in battle. On the other hand Sasuke's casting was regarded as legendary, while his elemental attacks weren’t as strong. Naruto and Sasuke fit each other very well because of these differences.

 

The blonde had managed to kill most of the demon intruders, but he was still outnumbered and his mana was running low. He was already using a portion of it to protect his lover and taking on so many opponents at once was not an easy task.

 

“Idiot”. Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto stretch himself too thin. The blonde was putting too much stress on himself. “I need to help him”.

 

The Uchiha ran from the bed and moved towards the door to go help his husband but Naruto's winds wouldn't allow it.

 

“Naruto! Break the damn spell!” He called out into the air. As long as Sasuke called his name into the open air, his blonde husband could always hear him.

 

“I'm sorry, baby. No can do”. The wind user breathlessly called out to his angry mate as he sliced through another demon's throat with his sharp gusts. “I know you don't like to listen. But I'm doing this to keep you safe”.

 

Sasuke's hands glowed in his sudden frustration. “Dobe! I am not some helpless mortal! Let me out so I can help!”

 

  
Suddenly Sasuke's seal shone brightly in warning.

 

_  
Something was wrong._

 

  
He felt the air leave his lungs and a violent rage set in.

 

  
“ ** _SASUKE_**!” Naruto shouted in pure terror as the emerald gem around his neck illuminated brightly. The demons were using their black mana to try and penetrate Naruto's holy spells.

 

The Uzumaki family heirloom around the blonde's neck was shining and that could only mean that...a member of their family was in danger. 

 

“ ** _NASUKI_**!” Sasuke yelled in realization. He felt his elemental power surging back through him as his instincts took over for the first time in over 11 months. His seal seared brilliantly and his heart was beating out of his chest.

 

He would never allow them to hurt him. Not ever.

 

Brilliant flames erupted around the room and the bedroom door went down in crumbling cinders. He could feel Naruto's wind working with his flames to help him reach his goal at the end of the hall.

 

The door at the end of the hall was now subtly cracked open. He'd been so focused on helping Naruto that he didn't sense the intruders breaking in upstairs into the room.

 

Tears of blinding anger filled Sasuke's bright red eyes as he burned down the door in his path and saw the demons moving towards their goal.

 

 _“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!”_ Sasuke blasted a stream of black flames towards the two demons in the middle of the room. The vile creatures managed to dodge the attack but were ultimately sliced through violently by Naruto's angry winds that were surrounding Sasuke to protect him. Sasuke could feel his husband's anger fueling his own.

 

“How dare you come into my home and threaten my family!” Sasuke's voice was dripping in hatred and he could feel Naruto’s elemental magic surrounding him and caressing his trembling body to comfort him.

 

**_“Holy flames of my ancestors. Cleanse those who wish to do my family harm! Amaterasu!”_ **

 

Sasuke's strongest attack spell surged throughout every last inch of their home and seared viciously through the rest of the demons who were still attacking. They didn't stand a chance against the power of an angry Uchiha.

 

Naruto could feel Sasuke expelling numerous amounts of his mana. The blonde was worried because his spouse still had a few more weeks of recovery to get through before their physician said it was safe to freely use his more powerful spells.

 

Luckily, Sasuke's basic instincts had taken over and he was able to involuntarily tap into his reserved magic power once he sensed the threat.

 

Sasuke had tears falling from his dark eyes and the black seal between his neck and shoulder was sizzling with divine light.

 

Just then Naruto rode the wave of his wind currents upstairs to calm down his love and stabilize him.

 

“Baby, calm down. Everything is fine now”. The blonde Uzumaki soothed his lover and wrapped him up in gentle waves of warm air. Naruto consciously allowed his magic to still the air in the room to calm everything down.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I just c-couldn't control it. My hormones are still all messed up”. The shivering raven admitted. “You can say I told you so now”.

 

“No. I'd never. You did the right thing. You protected us”. Naruto smiled and pulled his beautiful lover into his bare chest. Sasuke still had tears glistening in his dark eyes and his lashes were damp.

 

“Th-they were going to hurt him and I just lost—”.

 

“I know. I felt the same way. If either of you ever got hurt...I don't know what I'd do. I'd never be able to forgive myself. We knew this wouldn't be easy”. The blonde Uzumaki leaned down to kiss the crown of his lover's head.

 

A small noise came from the middle of the room and Naruto looked up to see a set of curious, big blue eyes that were identical to his own. The large eyes were blinking lazily and staring in wonder at them.

 

Naruto smiled and looked back down at his dejected spouse.

 

“Hey, look”. Naruto whispered into Sasuke's long raven hair. “Don't cry in front of him, baby. He's worried about his Mama”.

 

Sasuke removed his face from Naruto's naked chest and deactivated his Sharingan. His eyes bled back to their original dark color. The vision of blue eyes and tufts of wavy blonde hair filled his sights.

 

 _“Ma-maa”._ Their 11-month old son Nasuki was watching their exchange closely and he seemed to be a little disoriented. His small features were scrunched in confusion and his miniature hands were gripping the edge of his crib. He could clearly sense the negative aura of the demons and although his physical element wouldn't manifest itself until his first birthday, his spiritual mana was definitely strong. His parents could sense his inner strength. He was their child after all. 

 

His small hands were glowing with angelic power that was reminiscent of both of his parents. Liberating like Naruto’s, but passionate like Sasuke's.

 

“Sorry, little buddy. We didn't mean to wake you.” Naruto soothed little Nasuki.

 

 _“Nnnam! Papa, up”._ The little blonde swirled his glowing hands and gestured for Naruto to pick him up. He liked it when his Papa picked him up for one specific reason.

 

“Naruto. Not now. He needs to sleep.” Sasuke said in a quiet tone. “And we need to call our parents to let them know we've been targeted.”

 

Naruto only looked to his lover and smirked with mischief gleaming in his blue eyes. The blonde whispered the enchantment anyway and with a flick of his wrist Nasuki was enveloped in a small whirlpool of air and being twirled across the room towards his parents. His small legs waved energetically below his diapered bottom.

 

His loud giggles filled the bright room and his soft blonde hair covered his dark blue eyes so he couldn't tell where he was going.

 

“Sorry, baby. You know how much he loves it. I can't say no to him”.

 

“It's your fault his sleeping schedule is always off, dobe. And he's starting to get very spoiled because of you”. Sasuke huffed and held out his arms for his little angel to safely land from his Papa’s spell.

 

“He's no more spoiled than you are”. Naruto pointed out slyly.

 

Sasuke simply glared at his husband and lightly slapped his bare chest. "Usuratonkachi".

 

“Mm-ma!” Nasuki called as he landed into his mother's arms and the rotating air was dispelled.

 

“Mm. Hi, baby”. Sasuke said warmly to his son while placing a kiss on his chubby whiskered cheek. “We're sorry for waking you up”.

 

Naruto quickly used the last of his mana to cleanse their home of the dark aura and repair the damage they'd inflicted.

 

**_  
“What once was shall become again. Repair”._ **

 

  
The cleansing winds flowed through their home and repaired all the damage. The piles of dust that were once demons, were blown away into oblivion.

 

“I'm not going to be able to rest tonight if he doesn't sleep with us, dobe”. The raven flame-user said, his hands still securely holding his little blonde angel.

 

“I know, baby. It's fine”. Naruto moved towards the door and reminded Sasuke that they had to call their parents.

 

“Hn. Mine first or yours?” Sasuke inquired with a smirk, knowing full well how his blonde husband would respond.

 

“Definitely mine”. Naruto said exasperatedly.

 

Kushina and Minato were a lot easier to deal with then Sasuke's mother and father.

 

Fugaku and Mikoto took their duties as monarchs very seriously and they expected that when Naruto and Sasuke took over they would do the same.

 

The only time they were ever carefree or happy was when Nasuki would come visit them. They loved their grandson infinitely and spoiled him with all the best things. Although Sasuke did not want his little angel to be spoiled rotten, they did it anyway with the help of Naruto.

 

**_“Contact Lord Minato and Lady Kushina. Link”._ **

 

Sasuke casted his connection spell into the night air and adjusted Nasuki on his hip.

 

“Sasuke...what did I tell you about—?"

 

“Calm down, dobe. It's just a contact link spell. Don't be dramatic. I could perform this spell since I was three and a half”. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

 

Naruto reached for their son from Sasuke's hold and rolled his eyes back at his problematic spouse.

 

“You can never just listen to me. You're still healing, Sas—”.

 

“ _GAMMA_!” Nasuki suddenly clapped excitedly as he saw his grandmother materialize in front of them from Sasuke's mana.

 

“Hello, little one!” Kushina beamed through the magic link. “You look more like your daddy and your grandpa every time I see you. Minato! Come look at Nasuki! He called to say—”

 

“Mom, wait...We have a problem…” Naruto said tensely.

 

Nasuki stilled in his father's arms, sensing the sudden seriousness in his voice.

 

“What’s happened?” Kushina’s voice dropped to the tone of a protective mother.

 

“What's going on?” Minato suddenly came into view. He heard his wife's voice change dramatically. They could sense something was wrong. “Where is Sasuke?”

 

“I'm here, Dad”. Sasuke said to his father-in-law to ease his tension. “We...were attacked”.

 

“By a hoard of demons”. Naruto added lowly.

 

The air grew silent and completely still. 

 

“We'll be right there!” Kushina said quickly and ended the visual link with a wave of her hand, leaving Sasuke and Naruto a little on edge.

 

 _  
All that was left to do was wait._  

 


	2. Take Me Back To The Night We Met, You Set My Soul On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter : (Not told in chronological order) ‼️
> 
> Mature Language ‼️
> 
> NaruSasu‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the response this story has gotten in only 3 days! :D 
> 
> You're all so awesome for being so supportive! <3 my first story did well when I first posted it but not this well! Wow! 
> 
> I'm glad you all liked the idea and the crazy first chapter (I promise this one is way better) 
> 
> Please Enjoy and comment down below for more! ;)

_**Chapter 2: Take Me Back To The Night We Met, You Set My Soul On Fire** _

__

 

 

  
_ First Introduction _

 

 

**_Flashback: 4 years in the past; July 22nd; The Eve Of Prince Sasuke's 18th birthday_ **

 

 

“I don't give a damn!” Sasuke shouted in utter frustration to the room full of Uchiha council officials. He had gotten up abruptly from his seat to express his anger.

 

“Sasuke Uchiha you will watch your mouth. We will not tolerate such language from you. You will show some respect ”. Lord Fugaku Uchiha warned his youngest son thoroughly, his hands glowing with the power of a king.

 

“Sit down, honey. Listen to what we have to say”. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, said soothingly.

 

“I understand why you're upset, little brother, but this is the way it's always been”. Itachi spoke directly to his younger sibling.

 

“I don't care, Itachi! I should not be forced to marry someone that I do not love!” Sasuke argued vehemently. The seal on his shoulder was flickering brightly in his frustration.

 

“There is no one more worthy of your affection than Prince Naruto. He's the beloved son of Lord Minato and Lady Kushina and he's undoubtedly the most powerful archangel in his clan, and at just 21 years old. Sasuke, you must be rational about this. You need to marry a powerful man so our kingdom will prosper and so that he can protect you from harm”. Lady Mikoto assured her youngest son.

 

“I do not need protection, Mother!” The grand lights in the room suddenly blew out violently, as a result of Sasuke's anger.

 

“Sit down and control yourself!” Lord Fugaku commanded viscously. “I will _not_ ask again, Sasuke”.

 

The angry raven sat in his chair and fumed. He would just have to accept his fate and his duty as an Uchiha heir.

 

He would have to marry Prince Naruto Uzumaki. He had no other choice.

 

“The Uzumaki family will be here as soon as this afternoon. Please prepare Sasuke for his meeting with his fiancé.” Lord Fugaku spoke uncompromisingly.

 

Needless to say, Sasuke _hated_ his life.  
But as an Uchiha heir, he had duties to fulfill.

 

  
•

 

•

 

•

  
Sasuke, Itachi, and their parents were all present in the grand hall once the Uzumakis had finally arrived. They stood side by side at the entrance of the large hall.

 

“May we present Lord Minato, Lady Kushina, and Prince Naruto Uzumaki”. The grand herald announced upon the arrival of the other royal family.

 

The Uzumaki’s entered the grand hall and received a warm welcome. They were undoubtedly a stunning family. The sheer power of their mana was radiating off of them in waves.

 

Lady Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful woman. Her bright scarlet red hair was a symbol of her prestigious heritage. She walked with grace and refinement as she entered the hall with her arm linked with her husband's.

 

Her husband, Lord Minato, was exceptionally handsome. He looked tall and faintly muscular dressed in his royal garb. His skin was naturally tanned and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. They were a very attractive couple.

 

Their magical energy was incredibly strong. It could be sensed by the entire hall. It was well known that the Uzumaki clan had insanely large reserves of mana. Almost double the amount of normal archangels. Their elemental magic was regarded as the most potent kind of magic.

 

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from watching them closely. They would become his new family soon, it was only right to be curious.

 

He wasn't even 18 yet and his entire life was being planned out for him. He absolutely hated it. He felt himself pouting but found that he couldn't help himself.

 

“Wow”. A smooth, deep voice whispered from directly across Sasuke.

 

Sasuke lifted his head towards the voice and all breath quickly escaped his lungs.

 

 _Fire_. That's the only word he could use to describe the sensation flowing through his heavenly bones at that exact moment.

 

His seal burned his skin and he winced in pain.

 

Across the room was the man he'd believed was to become his husband. He was standing tall next to Lady Kushina and it was evident that he was her son. Their mana was unmistakably similar.

 

Prince Naruto Uzumaki. He had gorgeously bright, blonde hair that was pushed away stylishly from his face and incredibly dazzling blue eyes that Sasuke could feel swallowing his whole presence.

 

He was clad in orange and black formal wear from his clan with a beautiful sash across his front. His shoulders were broad and he was muscular and well built. Naruto was undeniably attractive and Sasuke felt the burning in his stomach become more evident.

 

“Prince Naruto. It's an honor. We'd like to introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son of Lady Mikoto and Lord Fugaku.” The Court Herald made the introduction gracefully and stepped aside once Naruto had moved in closer to Sasuke. His blue eyes never once left the raven's form.

 

Sasuke could feel those eyes of his roaming and familiarizing themselves with his features.

 

“Forgive me for staring but you are astonishingly _beautiful_ ”. These were Naruto's first words to his raven fiancé. Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the compliment and shift closer to the blonde. He'd felt as though he hit the jackpot. Naruto was very well spoken and very handsome.

 

“It is very nice to meet you, Prince. Thank you for making such a long journey.” Sasuke said politely and reached out his hand.

 

“I would've been here a lot sooner if I'd known it was you I'd be coming to see”. Naruto whispered truthfully. He accepted Sasuke's hand and moved to kiss it lightly but as soon as he made contact with the others pale skin, the strangest thing happened.

 

The entire hall watched on in wonder and silence.

 

Sasuke and Naruto's linked hands shone brightly and their mana seals bled golden rays of light through their clothing and became completely visible.

 

Powerful gusts of wind raged through the entire hall and dancing flames erupted around the two in the center of the room.

 

**_“There are things in this world that are just meant to be. Questioning them would be like questioning why the sun shines or why the moon bends the tides of the seas. Fate binds the sun to the light and the moon to the ocean waves. It has always been this way and always will be. Bonded”._ **

 

The archangel code of soul bondage was chanted by the clan elders while their parents and onlookers watched in shock.

 

“I knew it”. Kushina said through a smile. “It had to be you two”.

 

“What's going on? Mother? Father?” Sasuke asked with his eyes and mouth wide open. It couldn't possibly be true.

 

“You know what this means, Sasuke. Upon contact you two are proven to be True Soulmates. This is an incredible turn of events.” Mikoto added happily.

 

“We had hoped you two would get along, but we could never have guessed...that this...would happen”. Naruto’s father remarked with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

 

“Lucky little Sasuke, finding his True Soulmate the day before his 18th birthday”. Itachi mused in parts shock and parts teasing.

 

“Your birthday is tomorrow?” Naruto asked lowly, with his hands now moving to interlock with his True Soulmate.

 

“Y-yes. It is”. Sasuke responded through a Scarlet red blush on his cheeks. “I'll be 18”.

 

“I would love to spend it with you, if I'm not overstepping my boundaries. Would you like to take a ride with me tomorrow?”

 

Sasuke and Naruto just continued to stare at each other. Their hands not moving in the slightest. Sasuke's seal still burned but it wasn't painful once Naruto had secured his hand in his.

 

“Don't keep the man waiting, little brother.” Itachi said teasingly.

 

Sasuke turned over his shoulder to glare at his brother.

 

“Well?” Naruto smiled charmingly and squeezed the shy raven’s hand.

 

“I...I would like that.” The Uchiha finally replied.

 

Everyone in the hall released large breaths of relief and the introduction party ensued.

 

Sasuke smiled in contentment. Maybe his family was right afterall.

 

•

•

•

 

“You honestly are very beautiful”. Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand and had taken him from the party. They were walking through the Uchiha Gardens hand in hand.

 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Sasuke blushed and turned his face away. The gorgeous flowers were in full bloom since it was the middle of the summer. Sasuke thought the scenery couldn't be any better. Naruto was also very nice to look at, he must admit.

 

“Because I wasn't expecting it. Finding my True Soulmate and it actually being someone I'm genuinely attracted to. I've seen many unions turn out for the worst. I must admit that I was expecting the same”.

 

“I wasn't very happy with my parents decision but now that I've met you. I'll admit it could be worse”. Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“My pride is definitely wounded”. Naruto mused with a chuckle.

 

“Please, don't take it personally, Prince”. Sasuke said with a chuckle of his own.

 

Naruto just looked down fondly at his fiancé and smiled.

  
“Please. Call me Naruto”.

  
They spent hours speaking and walking around the palace. Sasuke showed Naruto his favorite places to visit and Naruto told Sasuke all the tales from his reckless adventures as a soldier fighting against the demon armies.

 

The Uchiha had never been anywhere before. It was regarded as too dangerous. When Itachi had been sent off to fight with the angel war effort, Sasuke prayed and prayed for months that he would make it home safely.

 

Sasuke was always so sheltered and hidden away from the harsh outside world.

 

He'd never even gotten to see other elemental magic before. Only his clans flames were familiar to him.

 

  
He'd never gotten to witness water, wind, or earth manipulation before. Maybe this was his chance.

 

“May I see your element?” Sasuke asked curiously.

 

“Have you seen wind spells before?” Naruto asked in return with an arched brow.

 

“No I haven't, but it can't be that different from fire elemental spells. Our elements are very closely related.”

 

“You are right in a sense but you are also very wrong, baby”. Naruto whispered charmingly.

 

The young Uchiha felt heat rise to his face.

 

_Baby?_

 

He'd never heard that used so casually before. He thought that it was different and that he actually kind of liked it. Sasuke smiled lightly and proceeded to goad Naruto on.

 

“Well then please enlighten me”.

 

“Be careful what you ask for”.

 

Naruto rose his hands slowly with an arrogant smirk and they began to glow. He chanted something indecipherable under his breath and flicked his wrists.

 

 ** _“Soar”._** Naruto whispered quietly into the night air. He looked so confident and sure of his abilities.

 

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen magic like this before.

 

The trees began to rustle as the wind sped up in powerful gusts. Leaves and petals and branches were sashaying around the beautiful garden on Naruto's command. They encircled the pathway of the garden in graceful movements, so quickly that Sasuke's eyes could not follow them all. 

 

Flowers were raining down from the trees and dancing to the ground. Strong waves of warm wind caressed his face and rustled his hair out of his sleek bun.

 

“I cannot believe this. It's beautiful, Naruto”. Petals of dancing flowers were falling into his hair and adorning his clothing. Honest blue eyes watched him intently.

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are”. The Uzumaki said fondly.

 

Just then a small wisp of wind lightly pushed Sasuke's small frame into Naruto. The blonde leaned down into the sudden embrace and surprisingly placed his soft lips onto Sasuke's.

 

They stood under the rustling trees and the falling petals and leaves as their mouths moved gently becoming intimately familiar with each other.

 

Sasuke's entire body was alight with fire and he felt as though he was floating.

 

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and pulled away from his blonde fiancé. His first kiss was amazingly sweet.

  
The blush staining his cheeks wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. “You did that on purpose”. He whispered.

 

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Naruto asked quietly onto the raven's lips. His hands were now gripping Sasuke's waist protectively and his eyes were glistening with appreciation.

 

“I have now”. Sasuke answered lowly and went back in for another gentle taste. He could already feel himself falling which was completely ironic because he was literally higher than he'd ever been before.

 

Naruto's magic had slowly risen them both up off of the ground. A strong rapt of winding air surrounded them as Naruto's hands tightened around Sasuke's small waist to keep him from becoming frightened.

 

“Are you afraid of heights?” The blonde wind user inquired. His magic was gradually taking them higher.

 

“No. And it's a little too late to ask that don't you think?”

 

“Probably, but I'd like to show you something. If you'll let me”.

 

The higher they flew the tighter Naruto held Sasuke's body to his.

 

Sasuke had never been more astonished in his life then when Naruto flew them to the upper crevice of the Earth in close proximity to the moon.

 

“I come up here sometimes to think. To cry. To feel free. Everything really”. Naruto explained nostalgically.

 

“When did you learn how to control your elemental manipulation to this degree?” Sasuke was completely surprised that Naruto had such amazing abilities.

 

“I still haven't completely mastered it. It's a work in progress. But I'd started noticing how advanced I was around the age of 10”.

 

“That's incredible. My elemental magic is nowhere near this impressive. I'm much better at summoning and casting. I actually was able to invoke my Sharingan by age 8.”

 

The blonde's eyes widened substantially in surprise. That was such a young age.

 

“My summoning and casting are not very good. I'm still working on it everyday. I mostly rely on my element in times of distress”. Naruto explained to the raven.

 

“Maybe...maybe we could help each other? You teach me elemental control and I could teach you proper casting”. Sasuke offered with his gaze still steady on the surface of the moon. He couldn't believe this is what his life could be like now.

 

“That sounds like a good idea”.

 

Sasuke nodded and accepted Naruto's hand when it reached down from his waist to hold his own. Whenever they touched that fire in his bones just wouldn’t go away.

 

He wondered if Naruto felt it too.

 

They flew back down to the palace hand in hand and said their good nights to each other.

 

Naruto pulled Sasuke into one more chaste kiss and walked down the hall to his prepared room.

 

“I'm happy”. Naruto said without turning around.

 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stilled considerably.

  
“Hm?” He questioned lowly.

 

“I'm happy that it's you, Sasuke”. The blonde wind angel confessed before entering his bedroom for the night.

 

The Uchiha had never heard anything that had made him feel this happy.

 

•

•

•

 

_ First Argument _

 

**  
3 months later**

 

  
“You're ridiculous!” Sasuke walked up to Naruto angrily, his hands still buzzing with holy light.

 

“It's not my fault that you’re not doing it correctly!” The blonde answered frustratedly.

 

“You're not even explaining it, dobe! You just expect me to understand it because you do!”

 

“Well then you're not trying hard enough! It's simple”.

 

“It is not! And I've been out here trying all day! What more can I do!”

 

Needless to say elemental magic training wasn't going well for the two newly weds. Sasuke and Naruto had married a month after meeting. Their wedding was large and extravagant. The whole of Konoha was in attendance. It was a widely talked about royal event.

 

The couple moved into their new home recently and started their training together as soon as possible.

 

Naruto wasn't the best at explaining things and Sasuke wasn't the best at being patient.

 

It was late at night, around 8 p.m and they'd only stopped their training to eat and rest a few times. Sasuke was adamant about learning to better control his element. The war was starting to affect everyone and knowing how to defend yourself was imperative.

 

Sasuke did not want to rely solely on his husband's elemental magic. He wanted to fight alongside him and become strong as well.

 

“I can't stand you sometimes!” Sasuke yelled in exasperation. His Sharingan swirled around his pupils and his mana seal was illuminating in the dark.

 

“Believe me. The feeling is mutual, baby”. Naruto murmured sarcastically and this finally managed to set Sasuke off.

 

 ** _“Sear!”_** The raven yelled angrily and rose his hands to summon his elemental black flames.

 

Naruto barely managed to emit a strong gust of rotating wind to block Sasuke's attack. He spun and landed directly in front of Sasuke on his two feet.

 

“Damn it!” Naruto mused angrily. If his guard wasn't up, he could've been severely burned. Having to activate his healing would have been a pain.

  
“Alright, that's enough, Sasuke! Control yourself!”

 

“Stop telling me what to do!” Sasuke yelled and held his arms up to attack his annoying blonde again.

 

“Don't you dare”. Naruto summoned a small compact ball of air and bound Sasuke's wrists together. The blonde came extremely close to Sasuke's personal space and their body heat swirled around each other intoxicatingly.

 

Sasuke had just passed his lesson without knowing he did. Naruto definitely wasn't a conventional teacher.

 

“Let me go! Dobe!” The raven did not like being bound one bit. He was already on edge and Naruto wasn't making him feel any calmer.

 

“You feel that, baby?” Naruto whispered seductively. “That burning passion. That emotion. That inner fire. That's the source of your elemental strength.”

 

Sasuke stilled a bit to listen to his husband.

 

“Every element is different, baby. The waters are fluid. The earth is strong. The wind is free. But fire...fire is wild...you can't always be so tame and pent up. Sometimes you have to let it out. That's the very definition of being a fire elemental user”. Naruto explained and Sasuke's bright red eyes glistened in understanding.

 

“You made me angry…..on purpose”. Sasuke's soft voice mused quietly.

 

Naruto only nodded his head in confirmation and released his lover's bound wrists. “I hoped you'd figure it out after unlocking your fire. I didn't think you'd try to kill me though, baby”. The blonde smirked and tilted the ravens head up to look at him.

 

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment and turned his head. “Hn. I should've. Dobe”.

 

Naruto loved when Sasuke became flustered it was cute and incredibly sexy. 

 

“May I have a kiss?” Naruto asked lowly, his deep voice sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

 

“No.” The Uchiha said defiantly. He pushed his husband away and moved to leave their training grounds to enter back into their large house.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Naruto inquired teasingly.

 

“I'm going to shower, dobe”. Sasuke said matter of factly. His gorgeous hips swayed in his tight training shorts and he slowly pulled the elastic from his long, dark hair as he walked up. His shiny locks came cascading down his back.

 

“I'll join you”. Naruto said heatedly, his blue eyes never leaving the sight of his lover's swaying hips. He moved to follow his gorgeous lover.

 

“Oh. I don't think so”. Sasuke said punishingly to his already fantasizing husband. “This is a private shower, baka. You're not invited”.

 

Sasuke loved seeing his blonde husband squirm. They'd been enjoying each other sexually since their wedding night and needless to say being with Sasuke had quickly become Naruto's favorite activity.

 

“What can I do to receive an invitation, baby?” Naruto's voice dipped even lower and his eyes shone in unsatisfied hunger.

 

“Nothing”. Sasuke responded succinctly.

 

Naruto's eyebrow arched and he smirked at his sassy mate. “Really now?” He stalked closer to the Uchiha but the raven stepped backward each time keeping some distance between them.

 

“Yes. Really”. Sasuke mused with some attitude. The blonde only smirked in response.

 

Naruto moved his two fingers in a come here motion and his element assisted him in pushing Sasuke quickly towards him. Just like he'd done the night they first met.

 

The devious wind pushed Sasuke into his husband's embrace and Naruto leaned down and gripped the ravens body intimately.

 

“We should start working on a few children, don't you think?” Naruto asked huskily as his hands roamed Sasuke's finely curved backside.

 

“In your dreams, dobe”. Sasuke whispered and looked up directly into his husband's glistening blue eyes. He gazed intently because that burning in his bones every time his husband touched him never really went away. He was more used to the intense feeling now though.

 

“You are my dream”. Naruto said intensely and sincerely as he leaned down to capture his lover's soft lips.

 

 _“Mm”._ Sasuke whimpered on contact and moved his lips along Naruto's. He slid his arms around his tall husband's neck and delved deeper into their kiss.

 

“I want you.” The blonde wind user murmured against Sasuke's plush mouth.

 

“Then take me”. Sasuke commanded lightly.

 

Naruto pulled Sasuke's smooth legs to wrap around his waist as he summoned a wind current to swirl below them and glide them upstairs to their master bedroom.  
Sasuke held onto his shoulders securely the entire time.

 

The only thing that Naruto could think on the way upstairs was that he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't ever let him go.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G I F T E D will be written on and off in past and present chapters! Since this one was a flashback the next chapter will be told in the present. <3 
> 
> Question For Readers: I've already written Naruto and Sasuke's first introduction and their first argument. 
> 
> What other firsts would you like to see in the upcoming flashback chapters? COMMENT BELOW \\-~-/


	3. Mature or Explicit?

 

Hello Readers! 

 

Based off of your responses I will be deciding how to continue writing G I F T E D. I'm not sure if I should leave the story rating to Mature or change it to Explicit. 

 

You may be asking what's the difference between the two. There's one main difference.

 

Sex.

More importantly. Sex scenes. 

 

Would you like me to include XXX rated scenes or just skip them?

 

Comment down below and the most popular answer is what I'll follow and continue writing. 

 

Thanks for the help guys! <3 

 


	4. An Angel's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT & LANGUAGE ‼️ 
> 
> Nasuki adorable moments ‼️ 
> 
> NaruSasu Of Course <3
> 
> Sex...sex...sex....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to G I F T E D!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please Enjoy <3 <3 <3

  
_**Chapter 3: An Angel’s Awakening**_

 

 

  
_**Present Day** _

 

  
“Wahhh!” Nasuki exclaimed happily. His small body waddling towards Naruto's suddenly approaching parents.

 

The little blonde had just learned to walk a few weeks ago. Although he actually waddled a lot more than he walked. It was an utterly adorable thing to see. He was incredibly stronger than other little ones his age and a lot more advanced. He definitely had the vitality of an Uzumaki and the intelligence of an Uchiha.

 

Sasuke put a hand on his hip and stared into the distance. He was still a bit shaken from the demon attack. His elemental mana was fizzling in his bones beneath his skin and he couldn't help but fidget and move around awkwardly.

 

Kushina and Minato quickly entered into the couple’s home a few minutes after ending the contact link.

 

“ **Purify** ”.  

 

Kushina chanted directly upon her arrival. Her strong mana immediately had a daunting presence in their spacious home. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

 

“Mom, it's o-okay I already took care of—”.

 

Kushina’s narrowed, violet eyes immediately locked on her son while the whirlpool seal on her stomach, that matched Naruto's, illuminated brightly.

 

“Leave your mother be, son. It's just a precaution”. Minato said placatingly to his son.

  
  
“There are still lingering traces of demon mana in here! It's dangerous for Nasuki. He's still an underdeveloped angel. His mana isn't strong enough yet to fight it off. His dependency training with Sasuke should begin in about a week and then depending on which element he manifests you can decide who will train him from there on out”. Kushina explained worriedly with her hands working to dispel whatever was left of the malicious, black energy.

 

“ ** _Expel_** ”. Minato casted alongside his wife. His hands moving to expel the remaining evil aura as well.

 

Nasuki watched his family in fascination. His blue eyes were slightly bigger and his little mouth was open in wonder. He didn't like the feeling of the black mana. He turned back to his Mama and Papa and held his arms up. The tiny blonde waddled towards his parents once again with light tears in his blue eyes.

 

 _“Mm-ma! Up!”_ The little blonde pleaded to his mother. He seemed a bit upset now with the last of the demon aura swirling around him.

 

“Are you alright? What's wrong?” Sasuke asked worriedly to his baby boy while reaching down to pick him up.

 

“O-ohwaa! Mm-ma! Ahnanana!” Nasuki shook his little blonde head and whimpered in his Mama’s chest.

 

“I know, baby. Mommy and Daddy don't like it either. It's almost gone. I promise”. Sasuke secured his baby to his chest and patted his back soothingly. The dark mana of demons was an irritant to all angel-kind. Nasuki just wasn't old enough to understand what was making him feel uneasy.

 

Naruto stared in worry at their son and leaned over to caress his wispy blonde hair that was so similar to his own. “It'll be gone soon, buddy.”

 

It took around five more minutes for Naruto's parents to fully cleanse their home. They were much more experienced than Naruto and Sasuke. It was safer for them to do it, anyway.

 

They moved towards opposite loveseats in the middle of the living room facing each other.

 

“We need to talk about the baby.” Kushina said with a small smile as they all settled on the couches in their living room. Nasuki was still clutching himself to his mother's chest tightly but momentarily looked up at his grandpa as soon as he heard his name spoken.

 

“Nasuki is almost of age. We’ll need to set up and begin planning his elemental awakening ceremony.” Minato said with a small smile, reaching to hold his wife's idle hand.

 

Sasuke nodded his head in realization. He had been marking each month in anticipation since his little angel was born.

 

An elemental awakening ceremony was a rite of passage for all baby angels. A year after any angel's birth, their gifted elemental magic was to be revealed at an open event. It was a huge embarrassment to a clan if an heir was not gifted with an element. This would be the worst possible scenario for Naruto, Sasuke and their baby.

 

They hoped Nasuki manifested a gift so they would bring honor to both the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan.

 

Every clan had their own version of the awakening ceremony. It was very similar to a birthday party, the child received gifts and blessings from all in attendance. As the royal heir, Nasuki’s ceremony would need to be the best of the best, with all of the public in attendance.

 

“'The attack tonight was definitely the effect of restlessness among the demon hoards. They're getting desperate. It's been almost a year since Naruto's engaged them in battle. Itachi and Naruto are the best warriors we have on our side. It's important that you warn Itachi about his safety as well. He’ll surely be next”. Minato continued to explain to them.

 

“I will send him a sensory link now”. Sasuke nodded. He could feel his blonde husband tense next to him on the couch. The Uzumaki's arm was around his shoulders as he held their son.

 

“Sasuke”. Naruto warned with a twitch of his eyebrow. He turned to his raven and spoke in a calm authoritative voice. “I'll do it”.

 

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and huffed irritatedly. “No, dobe. I'll do it”.

 

Naruto clenched his jaw but refused to argue in front of his watching parents and their son. He decided to just let it go for now.

 

“ ** _Link_** ”. Sasuke whispered and mentally sent a detailed warning to his older brother. It didn't take long but the effect on the Uchiha was evident. He was overusing his mana and this angered Naruto considerably.

 

“How have you been, Sasuke?” Kushina asked the raven, knowing how hard the post pregnancy phase was, having gone through it before.

 

“I've been alright. I’m just getting used to the draining feeling. Nasuki needs to be attached a lot longer than I thought he would. It's a little tiring”. Sasuke looked down at the little blonde who was now reacting to his mother’s magic use. His tiny hands were still holding on to his Mama, but now they were shining brightly.

 

“His hands are active again”. Naruto looked down and noted lowly to his raven spouse. “Is he absorbing?”

 

“Yes. He’s still been heavily mana feeding.” Sasuke said through an exhausted huff. The Uchiha could feel his baby's spirit feeding off of his mana.

 

“Have you been having difficulty maintaining your magic energy?” Kushina asked with understanding settling in her violet eyes.

 

“Sometimes I feel like I don't have enough to share. He's part Uzumaki, but I'm obviously not. His mana reserves will be as strong as Naruto's one day, but now I don't think I'm capable of giving him all that he needs”.

 

Sasuke sounded exasperated and tired. He leaned on Naruto's shoulder as Nasuki continued to feed off of his mana instinctually. He was a growing angel, Sasuke couldn't blame him for his heritage or his instincts. As an Uchiha carrying and mothering a half Uzumaki heir, Sasuke's body had been spiritually and physically drained. Uzumakis naturally required large amounts of magical energy, almost double the regular amount.

 

“I hope our next child takes after me. Another one like Naruto will kill me”. Sasuke said jokingly. His tired eyes gleaming with unbidden humor.

 

  
"It's only natural when your 11 months into it. Once his element is manifested, he'll stop feeding off of your mana, Sasuke. I know it's hard. Carrying Naruto was a huge challenge for me. It just isn't easy bringing angels into the world." Kushina said encouragingly to the struggling Uchiha. 

 

Normally it took new mothers a year to become stable again. Nasuki would keep taking mana from Sasuke until he formed and further developed his own at one year.

 

“Try to get more sleep and exercise a bit more. Naruto should also be around whenever Nasuki begins to absorb from you. The baby may feed off of you but as his mate you naturally feed off of Naruto.” Kushina said through a content smile.

 

“Kushina is right. All of our kind feed off of contact. Contact from our loved ones, our friends, and our mates. Keep that in mind”. Minato reminded them with a gentle smile.

 

“How is your sex life?” Kushina asked bluntly. Thankfully by now the blonde baby was fast asleep on his mother's tummy. “Are you two still being intimate?”

 

“ _Huh_?!” Sasuke asked through a heated blush as he shifted around uncomfortably with the dozing baby on his lap.

 

“ _Mom_!” Naruto exclaimed in deep embarrassment.

  
His blue eyes bore directly into his mother.

 

“Oh my”. Minato whispered with his hand on his forehead. He would never get used to his wife's brash mannerisms.

 

“What? It's an important matter. If you're not satisfying each other physically and sharing intimacy often enough then it's no wonder Sasuke isn't feeling rejuvenated or energetic.” Kushina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

“Mana bonding through mating is very important for two married archangels. Especially if one of them is a new mother”. The redhead Uzumaki said finitely.

 

“Our sex life is fine, Mother!” Naruto said incredulously.

 

“It didn't hurt to ask.”

 

“Yes it did!”

 

While his family was arguing Minato leaned in and spoke lowly to Sasuke.

 

“We’d love to take Nasuki for the night until you've gotten proper rest.” The older blonde said to his son in law.

 

“No. Dad, it's fine. I don't want to—”

 

“Don't bother arguing, Sasuke. You deserve a night to yourselves. It's not a bother to us at all”. Minato reached over to gently grab his sleeping grandson.

 

It was evident that Nasuki was descended from his grandfather. They looked very much alike. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

 

“We’ll be going now, love”. Minato said to his wife as the baby settled into his arms still peacefully sleeping.

 

“Oh! Are we getting to bring Nasuki back to the palace tonight?” Kushina looked over at her blondes and smiled happily. “How fun!”

 

“We’ll be there for him tomorrow.” Sasuke said quickly, he did not want his baby getting too spoiled living in their huge palace.

 

“Please don't do anything crazy, Mom”. Naruto said sternly.

 

“Me? Crazy? Of course not! I raised you didn't I?” Kushina said through a wicked smirk.

 

“My point exactly, Mom. Nothing crazy”. Naruto said sarcastically.

 

Kushina held onto her husband with an eye roll and prepared to leave.

 

“See you soon, baby. Don't give them any trouble”. Sasuke moved over to caress his son’s back lovingly.

  
“I love you”.

 

“Me too, buddy.” Naruto added in with a smile.

 

They all said their final goodbyes and their parents transported away with their sleeping son.

 

Sasuke slowly gripped Naruto's hand and led him to the staircase. The blonde’s other hand was placed securely on the raven's hip.

 

They ascended up the steps in close contact and came upon their bedroom door. They slowly went inside together. 

 

Sasuke released Naruto's hand and leaned up to wrap his arms around his neck. “It's been a long day”. He said into his husband's neck.

 

“Yes it has, baby.” Naruto responded through a sigh. “Are you tired?”

 

“A little.” Sasuke leaned back to make eye contact with glistening blue eyes. “You?”

 

Naruto watched closely as his short raven pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

“Not really. But if you wanted to sleep. That'd be fine”.

 

“Really?” Sasuke's eyebrow arched, his lower lip still embedded in his teeth.

 

“Yeah”.

 

They were both dancing around the obvious subject. With Nasuki out of the house for a while they were perfectly on track for a little love-making session. No distractions. No worries. No holding back. 

 

Naruto's hands eased down onto Sasuke's back and the blonde lifted up his top a little to caress the smooth skin on Sasuke's waist and hips.

 

“Any other ideas?” Sasuke said seductively, his hands were rubbing soft circles into his husband's neck.

 

“Whatever you want. Tell me and it's yours”. Naruto lived to make Sasuke smile. He'd do everything in his power to keep his raven safe and happy. Since the day they met years ago, the blonde craved the short Uchiha heir in every way possible. His gorgeous mate. His True Soulmate.

 

“I want to feel you.” Sasuke said lowly, looking into his husband's eyes fondly. “Inside of me. Under my skin. Through my veins.”

 

Their seals were now very interested in the close contact and began burning brightly. Naruto leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke's plush mouth.

 

“You have no idea how badly I want you”. Naruto whispered against his soft lips. His love for Sasuke was unbelievable. It became stronger everyday they spent together. Emotions were running high and Naruto probably didn't notice how much mana he was leaking into the atmosphere.

 

“Show me”. That was all Naruto needed to hear. His hands were glowing in anticipation as he eased his lover onto their mattress gently.

 

“ ** _Lock_** ”. The blonde casted a command into the air authoritatively and the bedroom door lock switched in place obediently.

 

Naruto placed incredibly soft kisses on Sasuke's smooth flesh and the raven could only sigh and whimper in pleasure. His husband's lips were caressing his heated skin and he couldn't contain his pleasure.

 

Naruto's hands were gripping his soft curves gently while stripping off his clothing.

 

“You're so gorgeous, baby”. The blonde complimented his spouse once he was completely unclothed beneath him. His muscular body completely covering over Sasuke's. 

 

“Th-thank you”. Sasuke turned his head to the side. He'd never get used to Naruto's sweet compliments although they made him feel incredibly warm inside and completely loved. Only his husband could incite such deep sensations inside of him.

 

Naruto moved down to thoroughly taste and prepare his lover. His kisses were heating up the skin he encountered on his way down to Sasuke's most private area.

 

His hands reached up and twirled an erect nipple in between his strong fingers.

 

Sasuke arched in pleasure as sweat glistened down his temple. His muscles were tense and on alert for more.

 

“Relax, baby. Just enjoy it”. Naruto whispered into Sasuke's flushed pink heat.

 

The blonde's hands held down Sasuke's hips as he tasted him completely. His soft lips sucked teasingly on his raven's tight, wet entrance.

 

 _“It feels good”._ Sasuke whimpered into the night air. The seal on his shoulder shone brightly. He couldn't hide how much he was enjoying his husband's intimate touches down there.

 

Naruto gingerly eased a damp finger into his raven’s tight warmth.

 

Sasuke moaned lightly in appreciation and gripped his husband's blonde locks in between his pale fingers.  _“M-more.”_

 

Naruto obeyed and placed another probing finger alongside the other one. He gently thrusted his digits into the tight heat and relaxed the muscles he was working on.

 

The Uchiha arched in bliss and commanded his husband to make love to him immediately. Sasuke couldn't stand the long process of foreplay. He wanted his husband now.

 

Naruto removed his fingers slowly and spread Sasuke's milky thighs to accommodate his body. “Take a breath, baby”.

 

The blonde leaned back down flush onto his raven's body and kissed his soft lips fully. Their mouths worked in tune with each other and their tongues became well acquainted.

 

Naruto took the opportunity to push his muscular hips forward and slide his pulsing length inside of the raven's awaiting, small body.

 

Sasuke gasped in surprise through the kiss and leaned back into his pillow heavily. His husband once again left him completely breathless.

 

They were finally making love. It always took the Uchiha a few seconds to remember to breathe after he was filled by his husband. The blonde kissed up his pale, creamy neck and waited. A soft gasp from below him let the older man know it was okay to move.

 

“Can you handle it?” Naruto asked huskily. “It's been a while”. He reached down and pulled pale supple hips flush into his. His hands then smoothed over two soft globes.

 

Sasuke nodded and dug his manicured fingers into Naruto's toned back. Naruto set the leisurely pace and rolled his arousal deep inside of his willing mate.

 

The air in the room moved and swayed with them. Sweat slid down their damp bodies and they moved in tempo with each other.

 

“C-can I?” Sasuke suddenly asked his husband desperately through shallow, broken breaths. The blonde knew what he needed. He always knew.

 

“Everything I have is yours”. Naruto replied deeply and continued to rock his body into Sasuke's tight warmth.

 

The raven raised his hand slowly and securely placed it on his husband's toned stomach over his whirlpool mana seal.

 

Naruto relaxed his muscles and allowed Sasuke to feed from his magic reserves. The raven needed a boost, and as an Uzumaki, Naruto had more than enough to share.

 

 _“That feels so good”._ Sasuke admitted through a whimper.  _“I'm close”._

 

The brunt of Naruto's magic energy was now flowing through him and as usual he couldn't handle it all. The Uchiha was shivering uncontrollably and his eyes were tightly shut as he gripped his husband's back for dear life.

 

“You took too much, baby”. Naruto whispered and slowed his hips movements. Sasuke looked like he was high, intoxicated off of Naruto's potent energy.

 

 _“Don't stop. God, don't you dare stop”._ Sasuke begged desperately. He could feel his stomach muscles clenching in anticipation of a life altering climax.

 

  
The thick member inside of him pulsed and grazed against his sensitive spot.

 

Naruto's mouth dropped down and encased itself around a swollen nipple. He sucked teasingly and ran his tongue over the little nub as Sasuke arched his back in pure unbidden pleasure.

 

“Let me feel it, babe”. The blonde held his raven close and pushed him towards his orgasm. Naruto's hard member was mercilessly driving into his love’s needy body and they were both shamelessly teetering on the edge.

 

The rapid winds swirling around their bedroom became violent and less controlled. Naruto seriously lacked control of his element whenever he was deep inside of his spouse. This connection was like no other and because of that he never wanted to hold anything back.

 

The dark flames came astonishingly quickly but burned bright like they'd been there forever.

 

Naruto's winds did nothing but feed into Sasuke's fire and wreak more havoc on their bedroom.

 

“That's it, baby”. Naruto whispered in euphoria as their elements collided sexually for the first time in months.

 

“I c-can't!” Sasuke’s body was on pleasure overload and his husband's epic thrusts into his sweet spot wouldn't let up. Not that he wanted them to.

 

The sounds of their intimate act filled the room and the elements waged war against their picture frames, carpets, and anything else in their path.

 

 _“I love you”._ The bursting raven said to his husband as he reached his long awaited peak.

 

Sasuke came over and over again. Each climax better than the last. His angel spirit orgasmed freely, then his mind and finally his body. His essence flowed from him like a rushing waterfall and he fell limp as his flames gently extinguished.

 

“You don't know what you do to me”. Naruto groaned and released his seed into his one true mate. “I love you. So much”.

 

He curled up with his lightly dozing raven in his arms and casted a few necessary spells.

 

**_  
“Cleanse, Clothe, Repair.”_ **

 

  
Naruto kissed his gorgeous lover's temple and eased them up into the warmth of their bed for a good night's rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other Naruto and Sasuke firsts would you like to see in the upcoming flashback chapters? 
> 
> I've already written their first meeting and their first argument. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me hear your ideas down below <3


	5. Angels Have Sex Too! Where Do You Think Baby Angels Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter ‼️
> 
> MPREG ‼️
> 
> MATURE LANGUAGE ‼️
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of G I F T E D! 
> 
> I've been incredibly busy lately but I got this chapter out just in time for Friday. <3 :-$
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment if you enjoy this chapter! <3

_**Chapter 4: Angels Have Sex Too! Where Do You Think Baby Angels Come From?** _

 

 

  
**_Flashback 2 years in the past; 1 year after the marriage of Prince Naruto and Prince Sasuke; Uzumaki Manor_ **

 

 

  
_First Pregnancy_

 

“Baby, our parents are waiting on us. We're already late”.

 

Naruto knocked on the bathroom door and reprimanded his spouse for taking an exceedingly large amount of time.

 

What was taking Sasuke so long anyway? Their parents wouldn't be amused by their lateness. Especially not Fugaku and Mikoto. Naruto tried to pacify his mother and father in law as much as possible. As well as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. They had trusted him with Sasuke, their greatest treasure, and he vowed to honor them and his spouse as best as he could.

 

Naruto hated being late so he continued knocking steadily on the door.

 

“Damn it, Naruto! I'm almost finished!” Sasuke shouted in frustration through the closed door. Naruto could feel the heat from the raven's angry flames through the back crease in the door.

 

“You're being completely ridiculous! It's been over an hour, Sasuke! Let's go!” The blonde tried to keep his irritation under control but felt the air suddenly chill as a result of his temper.

 

“Fine!” Sasuke opened the door suddenly and stormed out. He crossed his arms and glared up at his blonde husband through his long lashes.

 

Naruto blinked and was visibly shocked.

 

Sasuke looked incredibly gorgeous. Naruto at least had to admit that.

 

The sexy raven was wearing a long, traditional black garment from his clan with intricate lace surrounding it. Sasuke's smooth back was on display as the garment created a large dip to accentuate the curve of his spine. His eye makeup was also very intricate and flattering. The smokey eyeshadow and dark eyeliner complimented his smoldering black eyes.

 

The Uchiha looked absolutely ravishing and Naruto couldn't help but gawk. At least he knew now what was taking his lover so long. Perfection did take time.

 

“You look…” Naruto began to say in awe at the angry Uchiha before he was interrupted harshly.

 

“Save it. We're late, remember?” Sasuke said quickly. “Let's go”.

 

He stood back from Naruto and held his small hands in the air. He closed his eyes and chanted his spell to get them to the location of the party.

 

“ ** _Transport_** ”. Sasuke casted lowly, waving his glowing hands.

 

Naruto adjusted his orange tie and patted down his dark, crisp suit in the meantime. But he quickly noticed that his love’s hands were flickering and that he was slightly swaying as if he was about to collapse. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

 

“ ** _Support!_** ” Naruto chanted firmly, commanding his wind to encircle Sasuke and keep him from falling.

 

Sasuke's eyes momentarily dropped closed and then they were quickly open again and anger flashed through them.

 

“Why haven't my enchantments been working properly?!” He mused irritatedly. “This has been happening for weeks now!”

 

“Are you okay?” There was worry flashing in Naruto's deep blue orbs as he held Sasuke back up on his feet. “Maybe we should stay in tonight if you're not feeling—”.

 

“No. I'm fine. I want to go tonight. It's important to Mother and Father”. Sasuke stood up steadily and swatted Naruto's strong hands from his waist.

 

“Alright. We can fly there if you'd like? I don't think you've been getting enough sleep lately. That's most likely why your mana isn't working properly.”

 

“You're probably right. I don't really mind flying but it'll take longer than transporting”.

 

Naruto nodded and summoned his strong winds with a flick of his wrists. They flew to the Uchiha palace and arrived about 20 minutes late. 

 

Just as Naruto suspected their family was not pleased with their late arrival.

 

“Where have you been, Naruto? Arriving late to a party in your honor is incredibly rude”. Kushina said angrily to her blonde son. Her red hair was done up in a classy bun and her green dress was incredibly extravagant.

 

“It's my faul—” Sasuke began to say before his blonde husband cut him off, tightening his arm around the raven's waist.

 

“I didn't realize how late it'd gotten. I took a little extra time to shave. My apologies for keeping everyone waiting".

Naruto rose his hand to his smooth, chiseled chin. The light facial hair he'd been growing out was completely gone now.

 

Itachi smirked in realization at what Naruto was doing. He respected that he was trying to protect his little brother. It was admirable.

 

“Your Highness Sasuke! You look _incredible_!” Someone yelled from the crowd of on lookers.

 

Suddenly every pair of eyes in the room was on the raven and his extravagant outfit.

 

He suddenly blushed and nodded his head royally in thanks. His elegant bun was pinned up nicely and he looked up to Naruto for assistance in opening the ceremony properly.

 

Naruto smirked coolly and smoothed his hand lower on his gorgeous mate’s hip.

 

“Welcome everyone!” He announced loudly to the large crowd of onlookers. “My dear Sasuke and I are glad you could come to support the celebration of our kingdoms finally becoming one. It's been a long road but I'm glad we've finally made it together”.

 

The audience clapped and cheered in happiness. Everyone was glad the two kingdoms had finally been merged together. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki were separately very powerful clans but together they were unstoppable.

 

Naruto looked down at his lover and bit his lip. Sasuke blushed accordingly and hid his face in his husband's chest.

 

“I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such a gorgeous and capable mate by my side. To spend my life with and serve our new home together. Happy 1 year anniversary. I love you infinitely, Sasuke”. Naruto leaned down and kissed the sleek black hair on top of Sasuke's styled hair.

 

The crowd awed and swooned at such a romantic confession. They clapped their hands for their new rulers happily.

 

“Th-thank you for coming everyone. As my husband said, It's great that we’ll all be moving forward together”. Sasuke's blush was evident and he slowly moved out of his husband's embrace.

 

“Eat! Drink! Enjoy!” Naruto moved down from the pedestal in the middle of the room to follow Sasuke.

 

The party resumed and the royal family made their rounds speaking to everyone. They were quite sociable rulers.

 

  
“What's wrong, baby?” The blonde reached for Sasuke's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

 

“Don't say such embarrassing things in front of everyone, Dobe.” Sasuke pouted and squeezed Naruto's hand back on instinct.

 

Naruto could only smile at how nervous his raven was when it came to public displays of affection. Sasuke was the quiet and reserved one in their relationship. Naruto was much more boisterous and a natural born socialist.

 

“Everything I said was the truth. I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

 

Sasuke huffed in mock annoyance and allowed Naruto to lead him to the dance floor. He lifted his arms on his blonde's shoulders and allowed his body to sway along with Naruto's to the music.

 

“You're hungry…?” Naruto questioned perceptibly after feeling Sasuke emit a surge of emotion through their bond. It was getting stronger every day they spent together. After an entire year of marriage, they could now read each other easily.

 

“A little”. The raven admitted lowly.

 

“What would you like?” Naruto knew that his spouse didn't usually eat a lot. He wasn't expecting the answer he received.

 

“A bit of everything would be nice. Oh, and a large glass of milk. I'll have some angel cake as well! If they have it”. Sasuke licked his lips while staring at the buffet table.

 

“A-are you sure? That's quite a lot of foo—”.

 

Naruto silenced himself immediately seeing the narrowing glare in his lover's eyes.

 

He quickly nodded and went to retrieve the food as asked.

 

Sasuke ate a good portion of everything and became tired very soon after eating his meal. They danced a bit more and held conversations with many of the guests at the event. Naruto never left Sasuke's side.

 

By the end of the night Sasuke was completely drained. He was more than ready to leave.

 

“Can we go home now? I'm feeling a bit queasy”. Sasuke admitted with his elegant hand covering his mouth.

 

Naruto nodded worriedly and moved to prepare for their departure.

 

Their family in the room all shared knowing glances and smirks. They knew very well what was happening to Sasuke but they'd need him to figure it out first. It was tradition after all.

 

Sasuke looked pale, much more than usual, and his aura was absolutely glowing. It seemed to be obvious to everyone but the happy couple.

 

Kushina and Mikoto knew right away, being mothers themselves. They spent the entire night laughing and planning for the future.

 

A baby was coming! The first heir to the new kingdom!

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

Naruto and Sasuke spent another half an hour at the event and then made their way home after saying their goodbyes to everyone.

 

Naruto carried his love up the stairs and they both began to prepare for bed. The blonde angel stripped down to only his boxers and Sasuke quickly slipped into his small comfortable top and cotton shorts.

 

The Uzumaki turned out the lights and moved into bed behind Sasuke who was waiting patiently for his husband to join him.

 

Once Naruto slipped into bed, his raven had slowly moved onto his side leaving no space between them. The blonde shivered at the sudden lust he could feel coming from his mate. Sasuke had been having trouble lately with mood swings and shielding his full emotions from spilling through their bond.

 

It was driving Naruto _crazy_.

 

“Are you too tired for…um...?” Sasuke had a light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin and his eyes were burning like black fire. He looked up through long, dark lashes at his husband.

 

“You want to make love, baby? Now?” Naruto asked slowly to his moody spouse. His blue eyes widened a bit in surprise and confusion.

 

Sasuke bit his pink lip and nodded his head in affirmation. The raven slid his body directly on top of his muscular blonde husband and began to pepper light kisses on his chest.

 

Naruto noticed a slight weight gain in Sasuke, who was always naturally thin. His hips were a little more exaggerated and his behind was fuller and more plump.

  
Sasuke had been eating a lot more than usual recently.

 

The Uchiha was moving sensually on top of him and he was moaning lightly at the friction.

 

Naruto could hardly compose himself.

 

“I thought you were exhausted?” Naruto grunted at a particularly harsh grind from Sasuke and moved his hands to support his raven's sinful hips.

 

“Now I'm not. I want it _now_ , Naruto”. Sasuke continued his hips motion and smiled when he felt the erection under him responding.

 

Naruto was turned on now too and he sat up abruptly to satisfy his sexy raven. He slid his thumbs into Sasuke's tight top and pulled it over his head to reveal pink, perky nipples.

 

The blonde licked his lips in preparation and captured a bud into his warm mouth. He heard Sasuke suddenly hiss when he grazed it with his teeth.

 

“Are you sensitive here? Did that hurt?” Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow. He leaned into each nipple and placed a wet kiss reverently on the little pink buds in apology.

 

“Yeah. They feel kind of sore but I'm not sure why”. Sasuke moaned lowly and reached down to place Naruto's hands on his small cotton shorts. He wanted them off now.

 

“We haven't really done anything in a few days. Why are you sore?” Naruto asked and allowed his hands to slide down the raven's shorts over his plump bottom.

 

“I'm really not sure”. Sasuke gasped as Naruto found a sensitive spot on his neck to suck teasingly.

 

“Hmm. Are you sure you're up to it, baby?”

 

“Yes, Dobe. Please”. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's neck and pleaded with his husband to get on with it.

 

Naruto arched an eyebrow in shock. It wasn't like Sasuke to beg for it. Naruto was usually the one who needed physical intimacy more often and he definitely wasn't too proud to beg Sasuke during those times.

 

“Lay back, beautiful”. Naruto grunted out while switching positions with his lover. “Spread your legs”.

 

Sasuke did as told and watched in fascination as Naruto kissed the inside of each soft, milky thigh and let his tongue lap at the heated skin sensually.

 

“Are y-you going to...?” Sasuke trailed off and a blush covered his pale cheeks. His body was completely bare and his skin practically shined in the moonlight coming through the window.

 

“Do you _want_ me to?” Naruto's heated blue eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones and he smirked teasingly.

 

Sasuke would never openly admit that he liked receiving oral sex. He was much too reserved and shy. But even he couldn't hide his desperate moans and pants when he was being licked in all the right places by his blonde husband.

 

“Hm? Do you want oral?” Naruto prodded along. He liked when Sasuke was vocal about what he wanted and what he liked. It turned him on considerably, hearing the normally quiet raven being a little lewd.

 

The embarrassed raven nodded slightly and closed his dark eyes in preparation.

 

"Good. I love tasting you."

 

Naruto proceeded to work his magic. His large hands gripped Sasuke's soft, smooth thighs and he held him in place. His raven loved to squirm.

 

The tip of Naruto's tongue danced around the flushed pink heat of Sasuke's entrance. The raven's thighs quivered in ecstasy and he released a series of loud moans.

 

The blonde knew what Sasuke liked. His teeth lightly grazed his lover's tight heat and he sucked in time while nibbling teasingly. It was driving Sasuke crazy.

 

“N- _Naruto_! O-oh..that's!” The Uchiha whimpered out his pleasure and rolled his hips in time with Naruto's amazing tongue. It didn't take long before Sasuke’s body clenched in ecstasy and he gripped his husband's blonde locks aggressively. He warned Naruto that his orgasm was near and the blonde maneuvered his hot mouth on his small raven's flushed member. He sucked and coaxed Sasuke's body to a mind numbing climax.

 

Naruto was getting a bit worried at how his lover was reacting. The fire Sasuke emitted was incredibly hot tonight.

 

Normally in response to pleasure an angel with elemental manipulation would release a bit of their element unknowingly in the throes of passion. But Sasuke had never released this much. The black flames were blazing and scorching in the space around them and Naruto had to quickly keep them at bay by lowering the air pressure in the room.

 

“ ** _Suppress_** ”. The blonde wind user chanted in hopes of controlling Sasuke's wild flames with calming winds.

 

The raven panted deeply and tried to keep his body calm after experiencing such a strong orgasm. His dark eyes were glazed over and damp.

 

“I'm s-sorry. I'm having trouble controlling it lately”. Sasuke apologized lowly and looked away in embarrassment with blush stained cheeks.

 

Naruto nodded in understanding and moved his body up and directly over his lover. “Don't apologize".

  
Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's damp forehead then his eyelids and finally his soft lips.

 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his Naruto and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

 

“How do you want it?” Naruto asked heatedly on Sasuke's plump lips. His dripping erection was teasing Sasuke's twitching entrance as he guided the raven's smooth legs around his waist.

  
“D-deep.” Sasuke whispered back lowly. He felt Naruto kiss his lips hungrily and ease his length inside of him deeply.

 

“Damn, baby”. Naruto groaned at the feeling of being swallowed completely by Sasuke's tight, wet warmth.

  
“You're incredible”.

 

Sasuke moaned and tried to adjust to Naruto's large, pulsing length inside of him.

 

It was insanely good and something about it felt different. Sasuke felt like he was burning up because every nerve in his body was on fire.

 

“I'm h-hot. I'm really hot”. Sasuke panted and felt his seal burning his skin like it did anytime his husband touched him. But this feeling was different. It was so much more intense. And damn did it feel good.

 

Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's glowing seal right between his neck and shoulder and thrusted his cock deep into his favorite place to be.

 

The raven cried out in blinding pleasure at how deep his husband was inside of him. “Naruto! _Yes_!”

 

“Mm”. The blonde pinched two sensitive nipples and hit Sasuke's prostate for the second time.

 

It didn't take long at all for Naruto to begin harshly rutting himself in and out of the raven's tight ass.

 

“Are you cumming?” Naruto asked in a deep, husky voice but the raven was too out of it to respond, his eyes were shut tightly and he was shaking violently. “Look at me, Sasuke”.

 

The blonde's hand wrapped around his lover's chin and he gently turned Sasuke’s face directly towards him. His deep thrusts never slowing in the least bit. Sasuke's nails raked down his back as his pace sped up even more.

 

“I asked you a question, Sasuke”. Sasuke's deep black eyes opened in response and he wanted to scowl but he couldn't find the energy to focus on anything but the sharp tingling in his bones and his bottom.

 

He was about to orgasm again. He definitely couldn't handle this amount of pleasure.

 

“ _Y-yes_!” The raven forced through a response and gasped at a particularly deeper thrust.

 

Naruto arched deeper into his raven and placed his glowing hands over Sasuke’s stomach. He'd never felt anything like this before, but he could sense a small ball of his own mana mixed in with Sasuke's inside of the Uchiha’s tummy.

 

The energy seemed to be a living thing. It felt like happiness and love and power all in a small ball of energy.

 

Naruto felt like an idiot, how had he not noticed this sooner? Life force and aura recognition was the specialty of his clan.

 

“That's amazing”. Naruto whispered and brought him and Sasuke to their peaks with one last thrust into his love's body.

 

The short raven arched and cried out into the night air. He'd never orgasmed that hard before. Something was different about tonight.

 

Naruto gathered Sasuke in his arms and ran his hands over his stomach. He knew Sasuke was still awake and he wanted to talk about what he just found out before it got too late.

 

“I think you're pregnant, Sasuke”. Naruto caressed his raven's tummy and kissed behind his ear reverently.

  
“When I was inside of you I felt….something else….inside of you too”.

 

Sasuke stilled in his husband's arms and eventually sighed. He was too tired to think, the tingling in his bones not subsiding. “You think I'm...p-pregnant?”

 

“You're gaining weight, baby. You're moody and eating a lot more. You're tired all the time, and you're sore in places where I haven't even touched you in days. There's no other explanation. We need to take you to see my grandmother. Tsunade will be able to tell for sure.”

 

Sasuke nodded and bit his lip. He wanted to ask Naruto something but he didn't want to sound silly.

 

“Ask”. Naruto said steadily, feeling his lover's apprehension. He tightened his arms protectively around his spouse.

 

“If I am pregnant...will you be...happy about it?”

 

“Only if it's mine”.

 

Sasuke pinched Naruto painfully and smacked his arm while he laughed uncontrollably.

 

“You're a dobe”. The raven snuggled in closer to his husband and he evened out his breathing.

 

“I love you, Sasuke. And I’ll love our son just as much”.

  
Naruto pecked Sasuke's forehead and ran his fingers through his long, raven hair.

 

“S-son?” Sasuke moved slightly and looked into Naruto's bright sapphire eyes.

 

“Yes. I said son”.

 

Sasuke's black eyes widened and his lashes fluttered. “W-what makes you think the baby is a boy?”

 

“I don't think it's a boy. I know it is”.

 

“How?”

 

“I could feel him. I just know it”. Naruto smiled widely and laid back against their large pillow.

 

Sasuke could only blush and smile lightly. Maybe he'd be happy with a baby boy. A little version of his blonde dobe that looked just like him. With the same bright smile and the same kind, sapphire blue eyes. Maybe he'd even get his blonde hair too and his big personality.

 

Sasuke could only dream.

 

And that night while wrapped up in Naruto's warm embrace, all he did was dream.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

_ First Doctors Visit _

 

  
“There he is. That little black and white blob in the middle. Congratulations, you really knocked him up, brat”. Tsunade said to Naruto humorously while the whole family in the room awwed and clapped.

 

Sasuke covers his mouth and watched the black and white figure move inside of him. It was their baby. He really was pregnant. After Naruto had told him last week, he didn't want to go until he was completely sure. He had began throwing up a few days ago and knew that it must be true.

 

Tsunade came to meet them at the palace as soon as she'd been called to check on Sasuke.

 

"So it is a boy? I was right?" Naruto inquired happily. 

 

"Oh yes, brat. He is definitely a boy. Unfortunately for Sasuke he inherited your big head". Tsunade said as everyone in the room laughed, except Naruto of course. 

 

“I'm going to be an uncle. What an interesting turn of events”. Itachi mused lowly with a small smile. His arms were crossed over his broad chest. 

 

“We are going to be grandparents, ya know! I'm going to be a grandma, Minato!” Kushina said excitedly with her husband holding her hand tightly.

 

“A strong young heir. Just what we need to strengthen the new family. Congratulations are in order”. Fugaku stared at the ultrasound of his grandchild in shock and pride.

 

“A grandbaby! I couldn't be more excited.” Mikoto said to her sons.

 

“I told you. We're going to be parents”. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and leaned down to kiss the crown of his head.

 

“Um. Tsunade?” Sasuke questioned nervously and suddenly the entire room became quiet.

 

“Yes. What is it?”

 

“H-how far along am I exactly?”

 

“You're about 6 ½ weeks along”. Tsunade nodded and spoke firmly.

 

“So _far already_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wait but how did…? Um...I mean..” Sasuke trailed off while the others in the room snickered at his shyness.

 

“How what? How did you get pregnant? Did your parents not teach you about sex?! Angels have sex too! Where do you think baby angels come from?!” Kushina interrupted passionately and came up next to Naruto to hit him on the back of his head.

 

“You were taking advantage of poor Sasuke and he didn't even know what you were doing to him?! What is wrong with you, Naruto Uzumaki? I taught you better than that!”

 

“Mom! Wait! I didn't! He knew! W-we talked about it! Ow!” Naruto tried to block his mother's hands but he failed terribly.

 

Minato held his forehead and shook his head slowly at the scene before him. “My goodness”.

 

“Kushina. That's not what I meant! It's okay”. Sasuke cleared up before his blonde received brain damage from his angry mother. Kushina was quite strong after all.

 

“What I meant was how did I not know I was pregnant?” Sasuke said with blush stained cheeks.

 

“Naruto should have known before you actually”. Itachi said with a smirk.

 

“Yes. He's right. The change in your aura should have been noticeable right away to Naruto because he's an Uzumaki. Sensory skills are their specialty. Also because he's the most _familiar_  with your body”. Tsunade wrote on her clipboards after she removed her glowing green hands from Sasuke's slightly bigger stomach.

 

“I didn't figure it out until a few days ago”. Naruto said ashamedly. “I thought he was just a little moody and sick”.

 

“Well now that it's confirmed I need to give you your vitamins and schedule monthly check ups. This is going to be a long hard process but at the end it'll be worth it. Your child is always worth it”. Tsunade gave a rare smile and looked over at Minato, her oldest son.

 

Naruto's father smiled and went to hug his mother.  Minato was much taller than his mother so he leaned into Tsunade even more. “I love you, Mom”.

 

“Of course you do. I've put up with Jiraiya for most of my life and brought you and your brother into this world despite having that idiot as my husband. You better love me”. Tsunade said. She was referring to Lord Jiraiya who was Minato's father and Naruto's grandfather, and Kakashi, Minato's younger brother. 

 

Everyone just laughed and kept on buzzing over the news, until it was time for lunch.

 

Sasuke smiled at his family as they all sat around the dining table and he silently hoped that his baby would love him just as much as they all did.

 

Naruto's hand squeezing his under the table at that moment assured him that he definitely would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! <3
> 
> If you have any ideas for the story, comment them! -,-/ 
> 
> Until next time guys! ~~~ \\-.-/~~~


	6. You Make Me Crazy, Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex....really hot sex. ‼️
> 
> Itachi and Deidara introduction ‼️
> 
> Dirty talk & EXPLICIT CONTENT ‼️
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke fluffy love ‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to G I F T E D <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I know it's been a while! Thanks for sticking around with me through these inconsistent updates! ;$
> 
> I'm so close to 100 kudos! Can we make it happen? :)))))) 
> 
> Please Comment and Enjoy! -.-/

 

** Chapter 5: You Make Me Crazy , Baby **

 

****

**_  
Present Day_ **

 

 

  
Naruto allowed his lips to sweetly caress Sasuke's neck in hopes of gently waking him. It was reaching late morning for the two angels and they were still cuddled up in the warmth of their large bed. The persistent blonde began to lightly nibble at his love's jawbone. He placed soft kisses in between each light nip and smiled when the raven lightly shifted and slowly arose from his sleep.

 

Dark obsidian eyes met deep blue ones and for a moment the air was still. The tired Uchiha rubbed his eyes and wiggled around to awaken his body.

 

Naruto's hands slyly eased into the back of the raven's shorts and fondled his smooth cheeks. 

 

Naruto looked down at his shy lover and smirked in satisfaction. Sasuke met Naruto's gaze and blushed in remembrance of their heated late night activities yesterday. He slowly inched deeper into his blonde husband's chest to hide his embarrassment.

 

Naruto chuckled and ran his strong calloused hands down Sasuke's smooth, bare behind. 

 

"Good morning to you too, baby".  
The blonde could practically feel Sasuke roll his eyes and huff in annoyance.

 

The sun shone through their windows and Naruto wanted the closed blinds to open and let some more light in.

 

**_"Shift"._ **

 

Naruto chanted and the curtains quickly moved from out of the sun's bright rays.

 

"We need to go get Nasuki from your parents. He's been there all night without us". Sasuke said lowly into Naruto's chest. His thoughts always automatically shifted to his baby. He was worried if he wasn't in his sight at all times.

 

"I'm sure he misses us. He hasn't really been away from us much since he was born". Naruto mused gently and continued his rhythmic hand movements on Sasuke's ass.

 

Naruto turned slightly and began to place his warm lips on each beauty mark mapping them out on Sasuke's neck and spine. He gripped the ravens supple bottom and made his move.

 

"N-Naruto". Sasuke panted and gripped their comforter between his fingers. "We need to get dressed and go pick up the baby".

 

"He's probably not even awake yet, babe".

 

Naruto's skilled tongue worked against his love's trembling neck.

 

"Can we at least finish this in the shower?" Sasuke arched into his husband's mouth and bit his lower lip. Sometimes it was just better to give in to his blonde.

 

"Mhm. Good idea, baby". Naruto smirked and released his hold on Sasuke. He was glad he got his way. 

 

He just hoped they wouldn't be too late to pick up their son.

 

 

•

 

 

•

 

 

•

 

They'd arrived at the palace an hour later than expected. Sasuke was noticeably walking strangely and the smirk on Naruto's face was very telling.

 

"Dobe". Sasuke murmured as Naruto held his waist protectively.

 

The couple was standing at the palace gates and ready to make their way inside when Kushina appeared at the door to greet them.

 

"Hello! Good morning." The vibrant redhead greeted happily.

 

"We're sorry for arriving so late, Kushina". Sasuke said apologetically and pinched Naruto's arm punishingly around his waist.

 

"No, it's fine honey. Nasuki just woke up. He was asking for you at breakfast. He's outback right now playing with the dogs and Minato. Come". Kushina said through a large smile.

 

She guided them into the hall that led out to the backyard.

 

Loud giggles could be heard coming from the play area that they had built when Nasuki was born. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at hearing his little angel so happy.

 

The couple stood in the entryway of the large backyard and watched their son chase around the two palace puppies.

 

Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting silently by the flower garden watching the cute scene in front of them.

 

Since the two kingdoms merged, they'd been living in their own separate wing of the new palace. To be closer to their children and grandson. The palace had been renovated and doubled in size to newly accommodate both families.

 

Sasuke waved to his parents and bowed in respect to greet them.

 

"Hello Mother. Good morning Father". The raven smiled and gripped Naruto's hand a little tighter.

 

"Good morning to you as well. We woke up to find Nasuki toddling around the estate. He's getting faster by the minute". Mikoto said watching the little blonde playing fondly.

 

Fugaku merely chuckled and nodded in agreement. "He'll make a fine ruler when he's older. At this age, he already has the makings of a strong king".

 

"He's only a baby, Father." Sasuke said exasperatedly. He didn't want Nasuki growing up too fast. He wanted his baby to have a good childhood and a stable foundation, without worrying about the future of the kingdom.

 

Light yapping from the puppies could be heard through the garden along with Nasuki's vibrant giggles.

 

The two small golden dogs seemed very happy with having the baby around.

 

Chidori and Rasengan were the two golden retriever puppies that were brought to the palace to be raised as guard dogs.

 

Chidori was the quieter of the two dogs and he wasn't very trusting of people at first.

 

Rasengan was much more friendly and exuberant. He loved people and was very affectionate towards everyone.

 

Nasuki seemed to be getting along great with them both. As he sat in the grass on his diapered bottom, the two dogs snuggled up to him and sniffed him heartily as he giggled and petted them.

 

"Hey buddy. We missed you". Naruto exclaimed loudly through a blinding smile.

 

Immediately the little blonde's head perked up at the sound of his Papa's voice.

 

"Pah!" Nasuki said happily and placed his two chubby hands on the grass to help himself up. He lost his balance in his excitement and almost fell forwards on his head.

  
Everyone was quickly on alert.

 

 ** _"Support!"_** Naruto chanted quickly. His hands reaching out to wrap the baby in his protective winds.

 

 ** _"Hold!"_** Sasuke shouted at the same time as he saw his baby about to fall.

 

**_"Protect!"_ **

 

**_"Lift!"_ **

 

**_"Shield!"_ **

 

**_"Steady!"_ **

 

  
They had all seen the little blonde lose his balance so they chanted out their protection spells unknowingly in unison. They were always ready to protect the baby if need be.

 

Nasuki was soon enveloped in six different mana spells from all of his family members.

 

He didn't seem to understand it. His big blue eyes widened in confusion.

 

Once it was evident that he was okay, everyone began to laugh at his funny face as he was surrounded by their spells. He looked confused as his little nose scrunched up in distaste.

 

He'd definitely inherited that face from Sasuke. His mother's nose occasionally scrunched in the exact same way when he was annoyed or confused.

 

"No! Mm! Ahnanana!" Nasuki expressed frustratedly with a cute pout. He shook his little blonde head in exasperation.

 

"It's okay, baby. You were going to fall. You could have hurt yourself. We were just trying to keep you safe". Sasuke said walking towards his tiny angel.

 

"Mm-ma! Mm-ma!" The baby said cutely as he reached his glowing arms out to his smiling Mama.

 

Everyone laughed at his change in attitude once seeing Sasuke. He really was a Mama's boy.

 

Sasuke held his baby and kissed all over his chubby, whiskered cheeks.

 

"I missed you." The raven said fondly as the little blonde giggled and babbled excitedly.

 

Sasuke held him close to his chest and already felt him beginning to mana feed  
after being away from him the entire night.

 

The raven kissed the top of his head and allowed the little Uzumaki to absorb whatever he needed. It was a tiring job but Sasuke was perfectly designed for it because he loved his baby more than he loved his magic. If Nasuki needed the moon and the stars it was well known that Sasuke would somehow find a way to get it for him.

 

  
The raven felt a warm comforting heat on his back and immediately recognized the familiar aura as Naruto's.

 

The tall blonde leaned down to kiss the crown of Sasuke's head. His strong chest supporting Sasuke's back as their baby absorbed from him. He knew he needed to be there for his spouse in any way possible.

 

"Do you need anything?" Naruto questioned supportively. He readily offered his energy to his lover if he needed it.

 

"No, dobe. I'm fine. I took enough last night". Sasuke said gratefully, his back easing more comfortably to his husband's front.

 

"Yes. You certainly did". Naruto mused sensually into his partner's flushed ear. His arms wrapped perfectly around Sasuke's slight waist as he held their son tightly.

 

"Dobe! The baby is here!" Sasuke said disapprovingly. He didn't like Naruto speaking of their special private time in front of their son.

 

"Yes. And he also has no idea what we're speaking about. It's fine, Sasuke". Naruto chuckled placatingly.

 

The blonde baby looked up at his parents with curious blue eyes and smiled, showing off his two small teeth.

 

He was feeling better now that he was back in his mother's presence. Nasuki liked lying against his mother's chest because he could hear his steady heartbeat.

 

"Nanananana. Mm! Nom nom nom".  
Nasuki added to the conversation heartily. His chubby whiskered cheeks puffed out passionately as he said his piece.

 

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his baby antics.

 

They had already spent another few minutes in the garden when Naruto suddenly remembered one of the reasons for coming to the palace.

 

He needed to see Itachi.

 

It was necessary for them to have a conversation about the demon attack last night and how they planned to retaliate while keeping their family safe.

 

"Where is Itachi?" Naruto inquired to those in the garden.

 

"Master Itachi is currently upstairs with Deidara. They usually sleep in on days like this". The keeper of the garden answered Naruto quickly and returned to watering the vibrant spring flowers encircling the yard.

 

"Ita!" Nasuki exclaimed after hearing the mention of his uncle's name. He loved his uncle Itachi.

 

Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads in response. They should've known by now that Itachi Uchiha is never without his Deidara.

 

After all, since their very public relationship and marriage a few years ago: they were inseparable.

 

Deidara Iwagakure was a vibrant, beautiful young blonde that Itachi met in the Land Of Waves on one of his many explorations when he was apart of the Land of Fire military force.

 

Deidara was the only heir of the king and queen of the Land of Waves and he was just 17 years old when he met the 21 year old Itachi.

 

The oldest Uchiha son had fallen in love instantly, but Deidara tried to fight it. Itachi was very well known as a heartbreaker and Deidara refused to go through that. It took months of visiting, convincing, and courting the beautiful blonde for him to believe that Itachi was serious about being together.

 

6 years later and they were still as in love as the day they said their vows.

 

 

•

  
•

  
•

  
_"T-tachi. Yes, baby."_ Deidara was laying on his back receiving his husband's slow, epic thrusts into his moist, tightening core. The raven was so passionate in his movements and the blonde was completely overwhelmed by it.

 

Itachi had a way of setting each individual nerve in his body on fire when they were making love. The pleasure was incredible and impossible to describe to anyone who hadn't been completely ravished by the other half of their soul.

 

Deidara arched his body dramatically into his raven's and raked his polished nails down his finely sculpted back. He moaned out desperately into the morning air. His self control was slipping.

 

The shower and sink faucets in their en suite master bathroom were bursting and shaking with uncontrollable movements. The water in the pipes was close to flooding their entire room. If not the entire fourth floor of the palace, which was renovated just for them.

 

Deidara possessed the very rare skill of water elemental manipulation. Only a small percentage of gifted angels were able to manipulate it in any of it's three states. Deidara's gift was truly rare because he could alter his element and control it in all three forms: solid, liquid and gas.

 

Itachi grasped his glowing hand in Deidara's to keep him grounded. He was not in the mood to clean up a flood that the blonde set forth due to his involuntary water manipulation.

 

The raven's hungry lips attached to the blonde's trembling neck and worked to leave his mark on it.

 

"I n-need you with m-me, Tachi. Please don't l-leave me". Deidara secured his creamy legs around his lover's hips and took the full force brunt of his deep thrusts.

 

"Never". The Uchiha gripped his blonde's waist and fluttered his lips around his shut eyelids, his nose, and finally his panting mouth.

 

Deidara could feel Itachi's length engorge and prepare to share it's sweet essence with his needy body. "You're mine, Deidara. You belong to me and only me".

 

 _"Y-yes"._ Deidara agreed against his husband's lips. His arms moved to wrap around his neck and hold his raven closer. His thrusts were getting sloppy and it was evident that their climax was approaching.

 

"Tell me it's mine". Itachi wanted to hear the blonde's sweet voice admit it aloud before he came inside of him. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

 

"It's y-yours, my love. It's always been yours". Deidara nipped at Itachi's lips playfully and ran his fingers through his long raven hair.

 

The blonde loved their communication during sex, it made the act even more intimate in his eyes.

 

Itachi was not a very talkative person in general but when he was deep inside of his Deidara he'd always have some words to share.

 

"I'm about to cum inside of you, Deidara". Itachi gritted through his perfect teeth and angled his thrusts for his blonde's sweet spot. The room was laced with passion and heat and the bursting pipes could be heard from their rocking mattress.

 

 _"Tachi! I w-want it"._ No one would ever know how dirty the blonde could be and Itachi considered himself a very lucky man for being the only one to ever find out.

 

"Say please". The raven taunted him, holding his smooth leg up over his shoulder.

 

_"P-Please, baby!"_

 

That exclamation sent them both careening over the edge into a world of pure unadulterated pleasure.

 

Deidara shook and arched in complete ecstasy while Itachi's essence spilled into him.

 

They laid in their bed with their bodies wrapped into each other.

 

Itachi was glad that they always found a way to work through their arguments. He never wanted to wake up angry at his blonde lover or vice versa. He loved him too much to keep meaningless fights going when they could just makeup and fall back into each other again.

 

"I'm sorry, babe. My attitude has been awful lately. I just love you so much, it makes me crazy". Deidara lifted his neck and planted a kiss on Itachi's lips.

 

"Apology accepted". Itachi kissed his blonde back with all the patience in the world. He knew these next months would be trying on their relationship. A lot would be changing.

 

Deidara gasped as Itachi pulled his manhood out of him slowly and shifted his body.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Itachi asked gingerly watching his lover's pale, bruised hips.  
He mentally cursed at himself for getting so rough with his blonde. Especially now.

 

"We're fine, Itachi. Please don't start with the crazy worrying. I'm not dying". Deidara giggled as Itachi fondly caressed his stomach and hips in apology.

 

"Besides, you couldn't hurt me. I'd definitely kick your ass". Deidara's hands glowed in response to his threat.

 

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at how brave his lover was, even in these circumstances. "I know you would".

 

"We need to go downstairs. I'm worried about the sensory link that Sasuke sent you last night about being attacked. We need to make sure everything is okay". Deidara said worriedly, easing himself out of their large bed.

 

He rose his hand and worked his magic.

 

**_"Cascade. Waterfall."_ **

 

The shower suddenly roared to life at Deidara's bidding and he turned to wink at his husband.

 

"I still got it". He said confidently. Deidara was a water manipulation master and he knew it very well. 

 

He waddled to the bathroom and Itachi could only laugh under his breath at him.

 

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled from the bathroom. Itachi merely rose from their bed and joined him in the steamy shower.

 

•

 

•

 

•

 

"Itachi! Deidara! We've been waiting for you two all morning". Mikoto said once they both arrived in the garden with the rest of the family.

 

"Apologies for keeping everyone waiting. We didn't figure that you'd all be awake". Deidara said as Itachi nodded in agreement.

 

"We need to talk about the events of last night." Minato quickly said as Fugaku and Naruto nodded.

 

All four men were leaders in the anti-demon military. They were born and bred to fight and protect their kingdoms.

 

Itachi raised an eyebrow refinedly. "I received your sensory message yesterday, Sasuke. Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, Ita. Luckily Naruto was able to protect me and Nasuki during the attack".

 

The blonde baby perked up once he heard his name and wobbled away from his toys in the sandbox and towards his family.

 

"Ita! Ita!" He now wanted some attention from his favorite uncle.

 

Itachi visibly brightened up like he did whenever his nephew was around him.

 

"Nasuki. You grow taller each time we see you". Itachi reached down and held his favorite nephew.

 

"We could take a moment to discuss this issue in the kitchen...just the four of us." Naruto suggested steadily.

 

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke exclaimed with his hands on his hips. "This affects us all. Now you're just being insulting, Naruto".

 

Sasuke did not like being left out just because he was a new mother. It made him feel useless and weak.

 

"I'm trying to keep you and our son safe! I've been serving in the ranks since I was 16 years old. It's my job as your husband and his father to keep you from harm." Naruto insisted frustratedly.

 

"I am not helpless, Naruto! Stop acting like I am!"

 

Sasuke's hands were glowing brightly and his control on his temper was slipping.

 

"I could take you down right here and now if I wanted to!" The sassy raven removed his glowing hands from his waist and everyone but the couple stepped back in acknowledgement of the challenge.

 

They gave them plenty of room in the middle of the huge garden to work it out.

 

"You think so?" Naruto taunted his dark haired spouse. His large hands were now glowing in response to his rising adrenaline.

 

"I know so, dobe".

 

"Prove it". Naruto removed his shirt effortlessly and blew it over to a nearby bench on a wind current.

 

Sasuke and Naruto always had an underlying rivalry in their relationship. They were both equally strong but they had different strengths. Seeing them go all out in a sparring match would be something interesting, which is why their family didn't try to intervene.

 

Itachi held Nasuki firmly and smirked at his younger brother. "Don't hurt him too bad, Sasuke".

 

"Naruto you better not hurt the mother of your child!" Kushina shouted in preparation.

 

"Work it out. No foul play. Just a good clean spar. You two were raised well enough to know what that means". Fugaku advised Naruto and Sasuke from the sidelines.

 

"Be careful". Minato and Mikoto both added worriedly.

 

"After I win, you'll stop treating me like I'm incapable of fighting". Sasuke placed his bargain steadily.

 

Naruto shook his head and chuckled.  
"If I win, you need to let yourself be protected. Allow me to keep you and our son safe without causing a fight every time about it".

 

"Deal".

 

"Deal".

 

"Go!"

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

**_"I implore thee all seeing eyes. Sharingan"._ **

 

Sasuke's eyes bled into the hidden magic of his clan. The all powerful Sharingan.

 

"Damn". Naruto muttered underneath his breath. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be if Sasuke was using his ocular mana spell.

 

**_"Shield"._ **

 

Naruto surrounded himself in his wind protection spell to deflect the range of the Sharingan.

 

**_  
"Blaze!"_ **

 

Sasuke's first attack came in like wildfire. Literally. The black flames quickly engulfed the area around Naruto's feet.

 

The heat was searing. His raven was definitely upset.

 

Naruto spun a woven stream of air around his palm and sent it flying towards Sasuke's body.

 

**_  
"Wall of flame!"_ **

 

The raven chanted at the last second to defend himself. He almost didn't realize it.

 

"Too slow, baby". Naruto rode his wind current directly behind Sasuke's back and sent a blast of air underneath his feet to knock him off balance.

 

**_"Transport!"_ **

 

Sasuke's sharingan was quick to teleport him to a vacant area of the field away from Naruto.

 

He has to admit his husband was quick and the only way to outrun him was to transport automatically using his Sharingan.

 

A wave of chilling air blasted around his body and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his husband's tactic.

 

The colder the air he emitted around Sasuke, the harder it would be for him to summon his heat and flame spells.

 

His dobe definitely wasn't an idiot when it came to combat.

 

Blasts of searing black flames emitted from Sasuke's hands as he countered Naruto's cold winds.

 

"Nice try, dobe. But I'm a lot stronger than I was before having our son. That might've worked before but not now".

 

Naruto skated on his speeding wind current and once again ended up behind his lover.

 

"You're so incredibly sexy right now, Sasuke. You have no idea". Naruto slyly gripped his raven's exposed hips from behind and kissed his flushed neck.

 

Their family let out a series of groans and eye rolls at Naruto's inappropriate timing.

 

"Resorting to distractions, dobe? You need to try harder".

 

Sasuke turned up his inner fire and purposefully heated his skin to a scalding temperature. He smirked as his blonde husband ripped his burned hands away quickly and shook them feverishly.

 

"I thought you liked it hot, dobe?" The cocky raven teased slyly.

 

"You know I do, baby. I married you didn't I?" Naruto said huskily while activating his healing for his hands. His seal on his stomach released some and healed him quickly.

 

Sasuke blushed at the compliment and put his hands on his hips again defiantly.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, idiot".

 

Naruto winked and moved his air currents in preparation for his favorite spell.

  
Violent winds began to swirl at rapid speeds to create Naruto's RasenShuriken.

 

"Scared yet?" The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

"Not even close".

 

Sasuke rose his heated palms and chanted to summon his own attack spell.

 

**_"Flame Lightning Blade!"_ **

 

  
They launched their attacks at each other and watched to see who would come out the winner. Whichever spell withstood would declare one of them victorious.

 

The crash was immense as their attacks collided. The air around them was brimming with of heat and smoke.

 

Naruto couldn't see through the smog but he heard desperate, pained cries that sounded like they were from Sasuke.

 

Oh no. 

 

He hurt Sasuke!

 

He didn't mean to!

 

He just wanted to prove that he should allow himself to be protected while he was recovering from giving birth to their son.

 

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Damn it! Baby I'm sorry!" Naruto shouted vehemently. He still couldn't see anything.

 

**_"Clearance!"_ **

 

Naruto chanted and commanded his winds to clear out the area quickly. He could only hear Sasuke's pained coughs and cries. He'd never forgive himself. He was such an idiot and a jerk. His mate was hurt. The mother of his child! What had he done?

 

The air was cleared but Sasuke was nowhere in sight. What happened? Where was he? Naruto felt tears of anger prickling behind his sapphire eyes.

 

_"Surprise"._

 

Naruto looked above him and Sasuke was flying above him using his jet flame spell.

 

Sasuke took the opportunity to implement his Sharingan as Naruto looked him directly in his eyes.

 

**_  
"Immobilize. Drop."_ **

 

Sasuke chanted and Naruto's body bended to his will. The blonde angel dropped on his bare back harshly into the ground.

 

Naruto released a pained groan and accepted his defeat.

 

Sasuke definitely possessed the Uchiha intelligence.

 

_"I won"._

 

Sasuke eased himself carefully into his husband's open lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders once Naruto carefully sat up again.

 

Sasuke gripped his husband's shoulders tightly and allowed his binding spell to fade away.

 

Naruto and Sasuke looked into each other's eyes deeply, as the raven's pupils bled back to their natural warm charcoal color.

 

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's hips in a firm, steady grip. He leaned in towards his love's body heat.

 

"Don't you dare use my love for you against me ever again. I was fucking terrified". Naruto pleaded into Sasuke's flushed neck.

 

Sasuke moved back a little in Naruto's lap and removed one hand from his shoulder to hold his whiskered cheek.

 

Glistening blue eyes met warm charcoal eyes directly and Sasuke smiled genuinely.

 

"I love you too, Naruto. So damn much". He leaned into the deep kiss that Naruto initiated and held on to his body tightly.

 

"I'm sorry for treating you differently since you got pregnant. I just don't want anything to happen to either of you. You already know I can't live...or breathe without you, baby. It makes me crazy".

 

  
"You make me crazy too, dobe. There are witnesses". Sasuke nodded over to their stunned family.

 

Even Nasuki was gripping Itachi tightly in shock. His big blue eyes were open wide in amazement at how amazing both his Mama and Papa were.

 

"How about lunch everyone?" Kushina said with a loud clap to snap everyone out of their shock. "Chef Choji prepared something great for us all".

 

"Great idea, honey". Minato said in agreement.

 

"You guys are hardcore!" Deidara yelled next to his husband enthusiastically, His long blonde hair was whipping wildly in the open wind.

 

"Those last two spells were amazing!"

 

"Indeed they were. I'm impressed at how you've both grown. Well done. Especially you, little brother". Itachi mused with their loud baby in his arms.

 

Sasuke bowed his head and blushed at the compliment from his big brother. 

 

"Wahhhhhhh! Mm-ma! Pah!" Nasuki added to the conversation.

 

"Come everyone. Lunch is ready". Mikoto  
ushered everyone inside to the dining table for lunch.

 

The entire family spread out around the table for lunch. Nasuki was put in between his parents in a high chair. His little face lit up as he saw his favorite foods spread out on the table.

 

Lunch was going well until Itachi silenced the table to make an announcement.

 

"Deidara and I have some news". Itachi held his lover's hand and silently urged him to reveal the news.

 

"U-um...well I'm.." Everyone stared in confusion as Deidara bit his lip nervously.

 

"Wahh?" Nasuki asked adorably as he chewed his mashed up chicken and peas.

 

"Deidara is expecting". Itachi said smoothly. His dark eyes scanned the room for reactions and his mouth raised slightly in a smile.

 

The entire house grew quiet. Metal forks clanked down on to plates. Lunch came to a halt.

 

Naruto being Naruto was of course the first one to speak and break the silence.

 

" _Expecting_ what?" The blonde inquired idiotically.

 

Kushina reached to slap him over the back of the head but found that Sasuke's hand was quicker. She smiled at the realization.

  
She truly did approve of Sasuke for her son.

 

"A baby, dobe. He's expecting a child". Sasuke responded.

 

  
Everyone smiled and congratulated them warmly. Another cause for celebration was always good.

 

It died down and the silence crept in slowly.

 

"Actually, that's not entirely true". Deidara said as he and Itachi smiled knowingly at each other.

 

"You're not expecting a baby?" Mikoto asked for everyone who was also confused.

 

"No, Mother". Itachi answered slyly, looking at his blonde spouse.

 

"We're expecting two...." Deidara placed his hands on his tummy and smiled fondly.

 

The silence once again set in. There were eyes bugging out all around the table and shocked gasps.

 

And just like his Papa, Nasuki was the first to speak.......

 

 

 

 

 

  
" _Wahhhh_?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Let me know down below! ❤️
> 
> Should I keep posting for this story? (Serious question) 
> 
> Until next time readers! .,./


	7. Writer's Block: Can you cure it?

 

I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block with both this story and my first story, How To Save A Life. I'm not sure if I can continue them both without ideas! 

 

I've gotten some really good suggestions from you guys about the ships in this story but I would love some plot suggestions!

 

Comment any awesome ideas or flashbacks you'd like to see. 

 

Also what should the sex of Deidara and Itachi's twins be? 

 

Two boys? 

 

Two girls? 

 

One boy and one girl? 

 

Thank you readers! <3 :p

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKE THE STORY, LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW \^_^/
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Do you like the idea so far?  
> &  
> Should I continue writing? 
> 
> :-P


End file.
